


A Storm Is Raging

by Seek_Sam



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:22:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28319658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seek_Sam/pseuds/Seek_Sam
Summary: Technoblade is in retirement and a storm comes down of his peaceful retreat. With it comes his dad, Phil.
Relationships: Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 38
Collections: Chan's Kitchen Secret Santa 2020





	A Storm Is Raging

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theaceofspace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theaceofspace/gifts).



Technoblade checked his backpack one more time, emeralds, a sandwich and some random items he might need on his short trip. He then pulled his hat from a hook on the wall and pushed it over his short, messy, light pink hair. Contrary to his young age he was everything except vain. So the only thing he ever did to his hair was brush it every so often. He hadn’t done it today thoughLastly, Techno took the stacks of sticks he had collected earlier in the day and fastened them on top of the pack, quickly tying the familiar knots before swinging the backpack onto his back. The thick jacket relieving the pressure on his shoulders as he set out the door, the familiar weight of his sword at his hip and gloves shielding his hands from the fierce plain winds that brought icicles with them, trying to stop him from getting out of his house. He should’ve taken the basement door, it was more shielded from this north wind but there was nothing he could do now, he had already set his mind to get out this way. And get out he did, just barely locking the door before a gust of wind almost made him fall down the stairs, instead, forcing him to stumble down them. Realising he wouldn’t be able to spare his energy by walking with this wind in his back he grits his teeth and sets out at a jog, the wind causing him to stumble at times. It was way too strong for a normal wind, clearly signaling an approaching storm. Techno really shouldn’t be going out right now but he was in dire need of supplies. His food storage was running out and there was almost no hay left for Carl. Plus, even if they were going to last a couple of days it would most likely not outlast this storm, however much he starved himself. He just had to hope the village was shielded enough for the villagers to keep their stalls open for just a little longer.  
He didn’t have to hope for long since the tempo he had been forced to set brought him to the village faster than his usual time and they were open! He breathed a sigh of relief as he identified the light of Harry’s fletchery. His first stop. He came upon the door just seconds after.  
“Hey Techno!” came from the back of the store.  
“Hello Harry” Techno greeted “How did you know it was me?” At this, a chuckle floated out through the cloth over the opening to the back, quickly followed by a slim man in brown clothes and leather hat as usual.  
“I think by now any one of us in this village would recognize those nimble steps of yours Techno, you come here so often.” The shopkeeper said as Techno slipped out of his pack and put it on the ground, undoing the knots as he replied.  
“Fair enough. As much as I try to be self-sufficient there are just some things I just can’t get on my own, especially since I haven’t gotten another cow yet.” He rose with the sticks in his arms.  
“I never really understood why you don’t just get a couple of pigs from old Larry” Harry inquired, accepting the bundles.  
“Well, it’s a crime against my morals to kill pigs,” Techno said, very matter of factly, as he brushed stray splinters off his gloves.  
“And it’s not a crime against these morals to eat pigs?” The fletcher’s voice grew muffled as he went in the back to put away the sticks.  
“Well, I’d rather not but it’s not like Larry sells anything else.” Technoblade mumbles as he accepts the emeralds from Harry and puts them in his pocket. The shopkeeper chuckles.  
“That’s very true. Are you going there now?” He inquires as Techno put on his pack again.  
“Yeah. I’ll also see if he has any spare hay. My stock for Carl is running out.” The other man replied, frantically trying to heat up his hands by rubbing them together, bracing himself for the outside. And just as he is about to push out into the wind again, the fletcher says his goodbye.  
“I think he does, oh, and I also heard Barry just got a new stock of pearls in.” Techno files this information away, reminding himself to pass by Barry’s clerical office before heading home.  
And he does in fact remember to do that, right after passing by Larry the butcher to pick up his weekly parcels of pork chops as well as much hay as he can carry in this wind.  
When he gets to the clerical office the wind has picked up even more and he realizes he’s in a real hurry now. Even forcing the door to the house open is a challenge. However, the friendly, although mysterious, face of the cleric Barry lightens his mood slightly.  
“Hello Barry” He smiles.  
“Hello Techno” The cleric answers him back “I guess you’re here for the pearls?”  
“Yeah, Harry snitched on you once again,” Techno says, chuckling slightly as he puts down his pack.  
“Well, it’s his job. Since I know you usually go there first I let him know when I have new stock so he can tell you.” Barry laughs as he pulls out a small box and puts it on the counter.  
“A true businessman” Techno mumbles as he goes to the counter to look at the pearls as Barry opens the box.  
“Got them from a traveler that was passing through a couple of days back, I would say they’re about a week old.” The cleric proudly turns the box around, showing off sixteen small pearls in straw padding, shimmering slightly green in the shop light.  
“They look pretty fresh to me too, what do you want for them?”  
“About a stack of emeralds”  
“Alright” Technoblade sighs, it was a pretty good deal after all, even though it would sting in his storage.  
“No bartering today?” Barry questioned, raising an eyebrow.  
“There’s no time, have you seen the storm gathering? I have to get home as soon as possible.”  
“That is true, have them and be on your way then” Barry hurried, pushing the box toward his customer.  
“You don’t want payment?” Techno exclaimed.  
“Look” Barry sighed, still pushing the box toward Techno “I know you will pay me later on, and right now you just have to get home. Actually, take this speed potion too. It should last you the whole trip and maybe some more.”  
“Thank you so much, I promise on my god I will pay you back for this.” He said while pushing the box into a side pocket on his pack where he knew it would be safe.  
“No need, now go. You can’t pay me back if we lose you in the storm” The cleric ushers.  
“Alright, alright” Technoblade chuckles “I’ll see you after the storm Barry!”  
“See you after the storm,” the cleric says back as his customer pushes his way out of the door and onto the street, simultaneously gulping down the speed potion and getting ready for some tough running.  
And tough running it is, because while he had the wind in his back on the way to the village, it is now against him. Only the cleric’s speed potion keeps him running at a jog against the wind, hands in his armpits and the straps of his pack tight against his back. At this speed he will make it back to his home in about the same time he got to the village, about five minutes. He spends those five minutes making up a list of the preparations needed when he gets home. First, he needs to make sure Carl is safe in his stable before closing and locking up behind the bees in his greenhouse. He then needs to go inside, check on his cow, and store away the food and pearls he just got. Then he has to make sure to lock his shutters and pad them so they wouldn’t shake. Finally, he will wrap up his list with a warm fire in the fireplace and some cooked pork chops.  
As he finishes up his list, the first outline of his house comes into view and he starts preparing, turning slightly to go immediately to the stable. He arrived one minute later and threw open the door, startling the horse inside. As Carl reared Techno ran forward to calm him.  
“Hey hey hey, It’s just me, calm down, calm down,” Techno yells over the wind while slowly walking up to Carl. It seems it works because when he reaches the box, the horse had calmed down enough so he could grab its face and run his hand down the front of it in the way he’s used to. And as usual, it worked, Carl calms down and headbutts Techno slightly, sending the man into a chuckle as well as pushing him to hug his horse’s neck.  
“Good Carl, good” He mumbles into the mane. “Now it’s time to get you some water and food and then I, unfortunately, have to leave” And it was almost like the horse understood him when it neighs almost longingly as its owner leaves its side to take the hay from where it was tied to the pack. Techno feels he is going to miss his horse too as he moves around the box to put the hay in its spot and then fills the bucket with some water from a pump inside. It had been a good choice to install it there, making it so much easier to get water during the storms. Much like the one he was pushing his way into right now from the stable doors after making sure Carl was comfortable, carefully locking them behind him. And then, after double-checking the locks, he makes his way over to the bee farm. The same procedure there except now he just makes sure they are safe and sound, no leaks in the roof, and so on before locking the doors. As he does, he wonders if he should bother going up the stairs to the main entrance but decides against it. He has to lock the basement doors anyway. So that’s why he now pushes his way through the wind to the sets of double doors in the base of his house. These doors were luckily very shielded from the wind due to them being on the south side of the house, so he has no trouble opening them so he can get in, locking them after him in the process. He then spent a few seconds sitting down and resting for a little bit. The trip has exhausted him. But it was time to move. The first thing he has to do is put the pork into its chest. It stays down here since it is cooler and the pork won’t get bad. He learned that after his first few days here. He had had to go hunting for sheep in the middle of the night once. But he soon figured it out and now went down the ladder every time he had to eat. Just like now, except this time he climbs up to the first floor instead of down from it, appearing right next to the front doors he left through at the beginning of his trip. Opposite it was a wall of storage with a furnace and a fireplace in the left corner. Next to him were also a bunch of brewing stands just scattered around. He ignores them for now, promising to remake the speed potion Barry had given him and goes straight to the chests and cabinets on the far wall. There, he carefully pulls out the box of pearls from the pack and puts it on top of the others he already had in the box, simultaneously taking out the last pork chop from the other side of the chest before closing it. He puts the wrapped pork chop on top of the furnace and lights it using a stick he takes from the fire and blows on. When it is lit, Techno goes down the ladder again to pick up some firewood from his almost endless supply and puts a few logs in the furnace to get it going. He also puts a few on the fire in the fireplace and kneels down to blow on it. Fire is the only thing he kneels for, ever. He doesn’t even kneel when he moves to pad his shutters while the fire takes and the furnace heated up. He crouches by his window sills when doing the bottom, then stands up and reaches over to lock them in place and pad the center. No cold winds are getting in here today. And luckily, just in time for when he was done, the furnace is heated and he can go and put in the pork chop to cook, after which, he settles down on one of the chairs by the fire to comb his hair while waiting. It is then Techno realizes that he has forgotten to take off his jacket. He sighs as he has to lift himself from the chair and walk over to the hooks on the wall by the door, pulling off his jacket as he goes.  
Then, as he gives the terrain outside his house a quick look looks, that Techno spots something. A bobbing light slowly inching its way towards his house. What was this, nothing ever came out here and the villagers should be safe in their houses. He has to investigate, no one invades his land without repercussions.  
That’s how Techno, on this late night with a pork chop cooking in the furnace, pulls on his jacket once more, grabs his sword by his side a little harder, and pushes his way out into the storm. He slowly moves down the stairs again, careful not to trip in the wind, edging to meet the lantern. As he gets down to the ground he moves slightly to the side and consequently steps into a pile of snow, effectively falling and letting out a loud swear as he gets covered in cold whiteness. He gets even colder as his blood freezes when someone calls out to him.  
“Techno? Is that you?” The lantern calls out. At least he thinks it was the lantern. Maybe it was the person holding it, the person whose outline is slowly getting clearer as Techno helps himself out of the pile of snow.  
“Depends on who’s asking” Techno calls back to the figure who’s only getting clearer by the second as it gets closer.  
“It’s me, Phil, your dad.” And sure it is. The one and only Philza, making his way through the snow in his face with an arm up to his face to cover his eyes.  
“Philza! Welcome!” Techno exclaims, relieved.  
“Hello Techno, It’s nice to see you again. Do you think I could come in?” His dad asks, hand still held over his eyes as Techno wipes off the snow on his clothes. However, the question makes him remember his manners and he looks up immediately.  
“Of course, come in, come in. Use the railing if you need, the storm is tough today.” He says hurriedly, showing Phil up the stairs. He pushes himself after him and goes to hold up the door.  
“Thank you my son. You don’t need to do that though. I am fully capable of opening doors myself.” Phil chuckles as he goes into the house.  
“I know but I suddenly remembered my manners” Techno joins in the laughter as he follows his dad inside. This time remembering to take off his jacket and hang it on the hook, right beside Philza’s. He then proceeds to wipe off the leftover snow from his fall. At the same time, he hears Phil blow out the lantern and put it down on the floor. As Phil rises, Techno gets the last snow off his clothes and heads over to the fireplace, pulling off his hat at the same time.  
“Sit down Phil, it must have been a long trip. Did you come from L’manburg?” He asks, turning to take out the pork from the furnace. He hears the chair creak as Phil sits down.  
“Yeah, I came from over there. I didn’t expect there to be a storm as I rowed in though. It’s been a tough walk from the shore here” Phil groans as he settles down. “I’m glad you have a fire going”  
“And I’m glad you came to visit me, what’s it like over there?” Techno says, pulling out a plate and cutting board to cut the pork chop into pieces and put them on the plate along with a baked potato he heats in the furnace for a minute. All the while listening to Phil explain how L’manburg had changed after his brother Wilbur had blown it up. Apparently Fundy had gotten pretty traumatized by his father’s death and swore he could still feel him. He had almost gotten adopted by Eret too. Techno felt bad for the boy. Fundy was his nephew and Techno didn’t want him to go through that. The only thing that stopped him from going over there and picking him up himself was the fact that Fundy had expressed a liking for the new government and its policies. Sure, he was just a boy but he had fought for the government, as had his dad. So Techno didn’t want to affiliate with him right now.  
“Are you listening Techno?” Phil inquires, noticing the absent look on his son’s face.  
“Not really. I just remembered the bad times. But I am listening now” Techno sighs.  
“Ah, the bad times” Philza nods. “Well, I was just talking about how Tubbo is still president and he remade L’Manburg. It is a city on stilts now.”  
“Really?” Technoblade exclaims, sitting down on a chest and giving the plate to his dad while reaching behind him to his pack for the sandwich that was in there. “That’s really funny to me. They’re a halting government in a country on stilts.” He chuckles while pulling the wrapper off the sandwich. “But let’s eat now. We can talk about failing governments later.”  
At this, Phil chuckles and shakes his head.  
“I will eat, Thank you Techno.”  
And eat they do. They sit there, quietly watching the fire as the storm rages outside.


End file.
